el guardian de los cuatro elementos
by aome-sango1
Summary: La maldad q fue encerrada hace mucho tiempo ah vuelto, los reinos de la magia temen y es deber de los excardcaptors junto con sus amigos allar la manera de detener a la maldad..! nuevos amigos.
1. cap1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura no me pertenecen.**

Introducción.

Es una día hermoso, los pájaros contaban y había una brisa refrescante el verano estaba a punto de terminar, mientras en la casa de los Li; había un enorme revuelo por la llegada de la abuela Li la cual había adelantado su llegada para pasar una temporada con sus nietos

Abuela Li- Meiling… que gusto verte.. pero q grande estas-

Meiling- abuela!.. q alegría q estés aquí con nosotros mira por q no nos cuentas aquella historia q te gustaba contarnos a shaorang ya mi cuando estábamos pequeños –

Shaorang- Meiling!... deja de molestar a la abuela…… abuela no seria mejor que fuera a descansar después del vuelo tan largo que a tenido-

Abuela Li- no! Ni que estuviera tan vieja mi querido shao… además es una leyenda que debes tener conciencia de ella como próximo jefe del clan Li -

Shaorang- como quiera- tomando asiento a la par de meiling-

Abuela Li- veamos como comienza…. a..si..-

_Desde ya mucho tiempo la magia ah existido y con ella los magos, hechiceros, monstruos, demonios, los elfos y las hadas; los seres mágicos de cada especie decidieron que era mejor separarse y formar distintos reinos, pero debían de crear un séptimo el cual seria mas fuerte q los seis reinos unidos el cual se encargaría de mantener la paz y armonía entre los subreinos este además seria los gobernarte de los demás subreinos, los subreyes al no ponerse de acuerdo deciden formar cuatro concilios._

_Hace ya un siglo desde la división de los reinos y la creación de los concilios, estos han llevado a cabo su misión pero antes de hacerlos saber a los subreyes una maldad enorme se apodero de unos de los reinos y este causo estragos, a los demás reinos llevándolos a una guerra por el poder _

_Los príncipes viendo lo ocurrido decidieron tomar la única manera de regresar a los subreinos a la paz y armonía sacrificando sus vidas y encerrando a la maldad. _

Bueno es todo aunque se dice que todavía se le falta por descubrir, y lo más importante es saber si realmente existen los demás subreinos –


	2. cap 2

**LOS PERSONAJE DE SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN solo lo s que yo invente**

Un acontecimiento poco común

Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de la abuela Li, el consejo de china especializado en mitos y leyendas ah decidido unir fuerzas con el de Japón para saber ciertas cosas de un mito japonés que ah llegado a preocupar al concilio de china el cual dice así:

"_el enviado del mal despertara, cuando el día se ha noche y la noche roja, el guardián reunirá a 3 esencias que le ayudaran a ganar la batalla, mientras el los protegerá _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

JAPON CASA DE LA FAMILIA KINOMOTO

Sakura- KERO!... mira (enseñándole el reloj de la sala) te dije que me avisaras cuando faltaran un cuarta a las 3… y ya son las 3 pasaditas-

Kero- pero sakurita si lo hice … PERO COMO NUNCA ME PONES ATENCIÓN!

Sakura- uhy,…. hoy ni modo llegare tarde al entrenamiento en el concilio- (han pasado ya 10 años desde que sellaron a vació y la transformo a esperanza, hoy ella es una bella señorita estudiante de derecho internacional su carácter no ah cambiado en nada ya que sigue siendo aquella niña despistada risueña y amable, su cabello lo ah dejado crecer hasta la espalda su cuerpo muy esbelto y sus ojos esmeralda trasmiten carisma y alegría demasiado contagiosa)- (con dirección a la puerta)

Kero- Sakurita teléfono! (señalándolo)

Sakura- diga casa de la familia kinomoto, habla Sakura …. Que necesita que lleve a Kero … si esta bien…. Llegare pronto. (Colgando) .. Kero necesitan que vallas conmigo, quieren preguntarte algo de mucha urgencia

Kero – pero que será (metiéndose en el bolso de SK)

Sakura parte con rumbo al concilio, el cual queda en las afueras de la ciudad de tomoeda por motivos de seguridad y que si pasaba algo nadie sufriría las consecuencias.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

?- mi señor el día se acerca

?- si! Has averiguado algo respecto al guardián

?- no es como si no existiera, a lo mejor esta escondido

?- IDIOTA! El guardián es muy astuto y difícilmente revelaría su identidad o su posición …… sabes pensándolo bien quiero que ataques al concilio chino

?- pero mi señor eso seria ataque suicida

?-SOLO HAZLO, yo te ayudare si algo sale mal

?- como ordene (y desaparece)

?- veamos por cuando tiempo mas …. Harás tu aparición pequeño guardián.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sakura- Señor Kurashi, aquí esta Kero tal como me lo pidió (abriendo su bolso)

Kurashi- gracias Sakura.. puedes irte Toshi te espera para el entrenamiento

Sakura- si… Kero pórtate bien

Kurashi- guardián de las cartas necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas

Kero- (se transforma a su forma original) que quieres saber anciano-

Kurashi- tú sabes algo del guardián de los elementos-

Kerberos- se dice que es alguno de los príncipes que murieron, mi antiguo amo averiguo que antes de la muerte de los príncipes uno de ellos hizo un conjuro de reencarnación y que además tendría los poderes del otro y que en su nueva vida seria conocido como el guardián de los elementos, pero nunk llegamos a saber quien de los dos es y en que época nacería de nuevo….. pero poco tiempo después nos enteramos que el mal volvería a liberarse y tendría que aparecer.

Kurashi- ya veo….. Tu información ha sido de mucha ayuda,.. Ahora nuestra prioridad es ubicarlo "les avisare al consejo de china para que también ayude a la ubicación del guardián"

Kero- espero que tus preguntas hallan sido aclaradas

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hong kong

La ciudad se veía tan hermosa con un cielo despejado y una luna llena que daba a la ciudad un toque místico y mágico.

El concilio se había reunido para discutir acerca de lo que se había averiguado en el concilio de Japón, y estos decidieron reunirse en las afueras de la ciudad en un club privado donde solo asistían aquellos que poseían algún tipo de magia y personalidades de negocios importantes pero ese día habían reservado el club solo para ellos por cualquier cosa dejando a unos cuantos afuera de sala de reuniones para q el enemigo pensara que había personas sin poderes

Sra. Li- creo que lo mejor será mandar a unos especialistas a Japón

Sr. tomoshie- yo apoyo a la señora Li

Sra. asuke- a mi parecer q no solo deberíamos hacer eso Ieran, nuestro deber como concilio es ver que eso no se lleve a cago y lo primero q debemos hacer es averiguar a q mal se refieren

Sr. kurama- me parece muy buen punto asuke, pero lo mas lógico es primero averiguar quienes están detrás de todo esto ……. Por q si no se han dado cuenta una gran energía maligna se esta reuniendo en un solo punto

Sra. Li – dejaremos q ataquen…….. solo tengan cuidado … así pensaran que nos hemos descuidado ah y también traten de esconder su energía, la cual ocupan en su campo de protección

Todos- como diga.

? –JAJAJAJAJAJ imbeciles creen q no me eh dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no se han acordado del resto de las personas, mi técnica especial muerte de almas infernales requiere de mucha energía y esta apunto de llegar a su máximo alcance- ( la energía que va recolectando empieza a tomar forma de una estrella y en medio un triangulo invertido el cual se va poniendo negro)-pero con ese nivel con el cual tratan de protegerse, no será suficiente ya q mi amo me ah brindado parte de su poder para este ataque.-

En ese momento el concilio sigue discutiendo de lo que harán, pero se habían olvidado que le habían pedido a Meiling que se quedara por cualquier cosas que pasara o si alguien tratara de entrar

Mientras tanto una silueta miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde los árboles mas altos y espesos cuando se percata de la presencia de Meiling la cual se encontraba cerca de la piscina

Meiling- hay pero que bella esta la luna …. Pero q demonios es eso! O.O

?- chiquilla idiota morirás-

Meiling- como te llamas!

?- vayas q tienes agallas…… bueno ya q vas a morir te lo diré me llamo kogura …. (En ese instante kogura suelta la energía que tenia retenida contra Meiling y todo lo que estuviera a su paso seria añicos).

En ese lapso la señora Ieran se acuerda q Meiling estaba allí y sale para protegerla pero era demasiado tarde el impacto había caído justo donde estaba Meiling y solo se veía una nube de polvo y todo lo del alrededor hecho trisas, cuando se empieza a disipar la nube ven a Meiling envuelta en una esfera de cristal y con alguien mas a dentro, Ieran se acerca muy preocupada

Ieran- Meiling – te encuentras bien

Meiling- si tía esta joven (señalando a la joven que tenia en brazos) me salvo del ataque

Ieran- como es posible si esta joven no presenta algún tipo de magia (la Sra. Li se da cuenta del estado critico q se encuentra la joven) será mejor llevarla a la casa y allí curarla así cuando despierte nos explicara como es q se salvaron

Meiling- si … (mirando en dirección al sur) el sujeto q ataco de nombre kogura ya no esta

Joven – "perfecto no se han dado cuenta de nada"

Ieran- no importa Meiling lo importante es la salud de esta joven

N.D.A

Gracias por tu apoyo Cecilia Sosa espero q este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Espero cualquier comentario y espero tb sus reviews..


	3. cap 3

**LOS PERSONAJE DE SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN **

Un entrenamiento!

Ha pasado dos días desde en acontecimiento en el club y en la casa de los Li, shaorang y su madre se encuentran discutiendo el hecho de una humana corriente allá sido la que salvo la vida de meiling.

Shaorang- madre como es posible lo que me cuentas- (desde hace 10 años shaorang no ah regresado a tokio ya que sus compromisos con su clan no lo ah dejado, pero mantiene comunicación con sakura,… el ah pasado de un niño a una joven de 20 años de edad con un cuerpo bien definido, usa el mismo peinado de cuando era niño y sus ojos ambas transmiten seriedad, shaorang también maneja la empresa de la familia)

Ieran- no lo c shaorang, simplemente hay cosas que ni yo puedo encontrarle sentido, lo mas razonable es q esperemos q la joven despierte.-

Shaorang- por las heridas que traía no seria raro que despierte en una semana-

Joven- no es necesario q esperen tanto "ya estaba aburrida estando acostada"- (haciendo una reverencia)- mi nombre es Ayame Hitaro- (ella era una persona emanaba tranquila y carisma y era una chica alegre, amable y culta, su cuerpo esbelto, su de pelo negro, largo hasta sus caderas, piel blanca y ojos color violeta)

Shaorang- es sorprendente que ya este despierta- (invitándola a sentarse)

Ayame- que puedo decir, soy una cajita de sorpresas-

Ieran- Srta. Hitaro me podría decir como es q usted y mi sobrina estén a salvo-

Ayame- pues solo me acuerdo que tome la carretera que conduce al club ya que iba hacia la casa de campo y me detuve frente al lugar por que note q algo brillante se encontraba en el cielo, que precisamente no era la luna ………….bueno eso es todo lo que me acuerdo…. "mentirosa, sabias lo que estabas haciendo …… callate !.. además quien eres tu para decir lo q tengo q hacer.. pues tu conciencia"

Ieran- al parecer tienes un poder oculto-

Shaorang- madre no seria mejor q ella se quede aquí para un entrenamiento, y así averiguar o q desarrolle el poder q posee-

Ieran- es una excelente idea shaorang y tu serás su entrenador.

Ayame y Shaorang- !QUE!

Shaorang- pero madre, yo también estoy en entrenamiento

Ieran- mi querido shaorang tu nivel de magia es increíble y tu entrenamiento ya esta casi completo, eres el mejor para entrenar a Hitaro………………hitaro espero q esta decisión no le moleste pero creemos q es lo mejor -

Mientras tanto Ayame se había quedado pensativa "yo no vine precisamente a recibir un entrenamiento …… eso te pasa por mentirosa….tu cállate"

Ieran- hitato … hitaro .. hitaro….

Ayame- (saliendo de su pensamientos) -ah, si, me hablaba -

Shaorang – desde ahora recibirás un entrenamiento para saber que tipo de magia utilizas-

Ayame- pero …. Entonces viviré aquí?-

Ieran- espero q no sea molestia, alguna que te quedes con nosotros por un tiempo-

Ayame- no al contrario será un placer quedarme con ustedes "tengo hambre"- (se le figura una medio sonrisita en el rostro)-

De repente solo se olle poun! y se ve que la puerta es abierta bruscamente y era Meiling la cual se veía algo preocupada y agitada.

Meiling- olle tu (señalando a Ayame) se podría saber porque diablos te levantaste y saliste del cuarto sin decir nada -

Ayame- jejeje… perdón es que cuando me desperté no vi. a nadie en el cuarto y salí a buscar a alguien- "si yo y mi buen instinto.. la verdad es q me asombra el aura q rodea a este joven es demasiado fuerte .. pero necesito saber si contiene una de las esencias"-

Meiling- (con un dedo en su cara y forma pensativa) -si debió ser cuando me metí al baño…….. pero bueno (acercándose ) mi nombre es Meiling y el tuyo?-

Ayame- (poniéndose de pie)- Ayame Hitaro ……ehh disculpen O/O pero ah que horas se sirve la cena?-

Ieran- ohh perdonamos, tu no has comido en dos días , debes estar hambrienta, Meiling podrías llevarla a la cocina para que le preparen algo de comer-

Meling- si tia será un placer … ven acompáñame -(la toma del brazo y la jala)-

Ieran- ahh Meiling desde hoy hitaro se quedara en la casa por un tiempo, asi que dile a Weing.-

Meiling- si tía ……. Shao …. vienes con nosotras -

Shaorang- adelante tu yo las alcanzare luego-

Ieran- shaorang quiero que el entrenamiento que harán sea para saber que tipo de poner posee y lo mas importante es saber por q no percibimos alguna energía o aura

Shaorang- entiendo por lo que usted me relato madre la energía de hitaro a la hora de proteger a Meiling era demasiado fuerte

Ieran- a si es, es imposible que algún ser mágico poderoso guarde o disminuya su energía por completo-

Shaorang- cree que oculte algo?-

Ieran- no lo c mi pequeño-

Shaorang- MADRE! No me diga así, ya estoy demasiado grandecito para que me llame pequeño-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Meiling- así que te quedaras con nosotros, de seguro es para algún entrenamiento- (agarrando un plato con galletas y sentándose a la mesa)-

Ayame- si, lo peor del caso es que debo estar algo oxidadita ¬¬-

Meiling- que recibías algún tipo de entrenamiento? Bueno si es a si, no te preocupes como eres inexperta talvez sea un entrenamiento suave-

Ayame- si con mi abuelo en las montañas en Japón para ser exacta eran artes marciales… bueno si tu lo dices-

Las dos- JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-

Ayame- meiling me puedes hacer un favor -

Meiling- claro, te ayudare en lo que pueda -

Ayame- quisiera ir a mi casa, recoger algunas cosas y a decir q me ausentare por un tiempo.-

Meiling- si claro! si quieres nos vamos ahora mismo , la verdad es q me muero por conducir el auto de shaorang-

Ayame- veo q Li es algo serio con sus cosas-

Meiling- algo! Ven vamos – (cogiendo las llaves del porta llavero)-_creo que asi se le llama-_

Mientras tanto shaorang se dirigía a la cocina como se lo había prometido a Meiling, pero cuando se pasaba por uno de los salones que daban a los jardines de la entrada, se percata que un carro sale a toda velocidad, lo único que piensa mientras sale corriendo para ver si las llaves estaba en el lugar que las había dejado "_espero que no se le allá ocurrido tomar MI! Auto"_, "_RAYOS (con cara de molestia) MEILING HIZO DE LAS SUYAS, pero esto no quedara a si. Desde mañana ella también entrara al entrenamiento" _y con ese pensamiento en mente se le formo una risita en su lindo rostro.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Meiling y Ayame habian llegado a la casa de esta ultima que era una linda mansión cerca del club las cual empezaba con un enorme jardín muy bien arreglado y con finos detalles que hacían, de aquel lugar, algo soñado o sacado de un cuento de hada, el camino que llevaba a la casa era en espectacular ya que pasaba en medio de los jardines principales y al final del camino una fuente muy creativa que le daba un toque de elegancia a todo aquello.

Meiling- vaya si que vives bien!-

Ayame- no es para tanto, solo son pequeñeces, además la casa de los Li no se queda atrás-

Meiling- pero que esperas no me vas a invitar o solo me trajiste para verla de fuera-

Ayame- jajaja (saca sus llaves y abre la puerta) pasa!... meiling! Que quieres invitación por escrita o que?-

Meiling- jaja.. te molestaría un poco si es por email-

Ayame- no seas graciosa ……….. ya llegue! Nana!-

Meiling- wuaaooo hoy si que la casa de los Li se queda pequeñita todo aquí es hermoso O/O-

Ayame- nana por fin llegas (aparece una señora cabellos blancos ojos de color miel y de estatura bajita q no pasa de los 50) mira ella es Meiling y solo vengo por algunas cosas ya que me quedare por un tiempo por la cada de los Li para entrenar-

Nana- mi niña asusto no encontrarla aquí en estos dos días me imagino que anda "en sus cosas" … ah disculpe mi nombre es Alexandra nana de esta jovencita mucho gusto Srta. Meiling-

Meiling- al contrario es para mi un gusto señora-

Ayame- nana necesito que "sigas asiendo aquello que te deje encargado" -

Nana- si en eso trabajo… pero ve anda sube busca tus cosas-

Ayame- si! Ven vamos- (y la jala del brazo y la sube por las escaleras casi arrastrada)-

Meiling solo se queda pensando en que estaría trabajando la nana de Ayame y porque sus padres no estaban allí y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el símbolo raro que vio a la entrada de la casa, mientras Ayame sacaba y metía cosas en distintas maletas al final tuvieron que sentarse en ellas para que estas pudieran cerrar.

Meiling- ya esta! Es necesario que lleves esas 5 maletas-

Ayame- mmmmm… a me parecer solo llevo lo mas importante ni que allá metido la casa en ellas-

Meiling- poco te falto-

Ayame- bueno como son muchas llevaras tú dos maletas y yo me llevo las otras tres en mi carro.-

Meiling- me parece bien -

Ayame- hoy ayúdame a bajarlas -

Meiling- estas loca! No podremos con ellas-

Ayame- esta bien llamare a la servidumbre para que las bajen.-

Después de un rato de hacerlas bajado y acomodadas en los respectivos carro ayame y meiling salen rumbo a la casa de los Li donde shaorang esperaba impacienta la llegada de estas. Al cabo de una hora y algo se olle la entrada de un carro.

Shaorang- ya era hora -(sale de la biblioteca de la casa y se dirige a la entrada principal donde solo ve a Meiling con su lindo jaguar color verde manzano sano y salvo)- como se te ocurre salir sin decirme y lo mas importante es en que MOMENTO SE TE OCURRIO IRTE EN MI CARRO! Un momento donde se encuentra hitaro.

Meiling- (saliendo del carro) calma shao ni que me le fuera a comer y mejor ayúdame que las maletas de ayame pesan un montón.

Shaorang- (tomando una maleta) pero que demo metió en ellas! Y donde esta?

En ese instante solo se ve un segundo jaguar color azul metalico estacionarse atrás del de el.

Meiling- solo lo necesario…. allí! -(señalando el carro) será mejor que llame a los sirvientes para que ayuden a bajarlas cosas y las lleven al cuarto de Ayame.

Shaorang- que trae mas maletas! Es el mismo donde estaba!

Meiling- si son 5 y no metió la casa en ellas por milagro del cielo .. no shao le pedí a weing que la cambiara al cuarto que esta a la par del mío-

Ayame- te oí Meiling-

Shaorang- a Meiling antes que te vayas te tengo que dicen algo importante-

Meiling- dime

Shaorang- desde mañana entrenaras con nosotros-

Meiling- ¡QUE!

Ayame- jajaja espero que nos toco uno sencillito, porque debes estar mas oxidada que yo!

Meiling- ¡NO ES JUSTOI!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

gracias por su apoyo y de verdad que eso me da ganas de seguir esta historia lamento la tardanza ya que eh tenido un mes estresante que casi ni tiempo para mi a quedado (no c como pero hice magia ese mes para sacar todas las materias con puntaciones altas , ni tanto tampoco)

serenity-princess: gracias por tu review espero q te alla gustado este capi.

Celina Sosa: gracias por estar pendiente de las actualización y espero que en este capi se hallan resuelto algunas de tus dudas ya que poco a poco empezara el reto

loeannasakuraaome: gracias lok friend espero que te guste este capi y esperate no comas ansias que ya se reunirán S y S . cuídate y besos.

Espero sus reviews.


	4. cap 4

EL entrenamiento continúa

un sueño o un hechizo

# por tel #

_-sueños-_

El resto de la tarde se paso volando ya que para Meiling, Ayame y Shaorang se pasaron ayudando a su nueva huésped a arreglar sus ya que no eran poquitas que digamos, después de dejar en orden todo Shaorang les explico lo referente al entrenamiento que empezarían mañana.

Aproximadamente la cena se sirvió 2 horas mas tarde de la platica de los tres referente al entrenamiento, la cena fue silenciosa en un ambiente de tranquilidad, terminada la cena algunos de los miembros de la familia Li paso a la sala de estar donde se reunían para platicar las cosas sucedidas durante el día, y aprovechando que estaba toda la familia Li presente Ieran presento a Ayame, todas las hermanas de Shaorang las recibieron amorosamente ya que casi la asfixian, finalmente estas la dejaron, mientras todos seguían platicando un celular empezó a soñar

Ayame- a alguien le esta sonando el cel-

Meiling- a alguien no le esta sonando el cel, es a ti a quien le suena-

Ayame- jajaja! Perdón! S eme había olvidado que lo había traído- #……………..alo ………….ya lo tienes …… que bien ……esperame un segundo…..#(tapando el cel) discúlpenme un momento (se retira de la sala y piensa que es mejor hablar en el jardín ) #…..nana sigues alli…..ok…..con que ella es una de las posibilidades ……………tienes a alguien mas……….q!...extraña coincidencia…… bueno si sabes algo mas me llamas ….si, si ,si no te preocupes todo saldría bien… chao..# (Viendo a las estrellas) eso espero.. "entonces la traeré hasta Hong kong"

Meiling- te pasa algo Ayame

Ayame- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Meiling! No me asustes asi que puedo morir de un susto -"tendre que esperar hasta que se duerman"-

Meiling- jajajajajaj si vieras visto tú cara-

Ayame- muy graciosa ¬¬ …..pero como supiste que estaba en este lado del jardín ….. acaso me seguiste?-

Meiling- no .. solo pregunte a alguien del servicio si te había visto pasar-

Ayame- ahh… q quieres?

Meiling- solo te venia a avisar que es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya que me dijo Shaorang que mañana empezaríamos antes de que salga el sol-

Ayame- todavía no pareces muy convencida -

Meiling- no! pero ya vera esta me las desquito -

Ayame- que piensas hacer-

Meiling- todavía no lo c –

Pasada las 10 de la noche algunos de los miembros de la familia Li se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios y otros habían salido, para fortuna de Ayame la señora Ieran no estaba su único problema seria Shaorang.

Ayame se encontraba como gato enjaulado ya que lo único que hacia era deambular de un lado a otro de la habitación para ver como hacia con Li

Ayame- veamos es muy arriesgado pero tengo que intentarlo…….aunque tengo la posibilidad de hacer correr el viento dentro de la casa para dormir a todos ……………..y si creo una distracción no no no! siempre tengo que elevar mi poder ………………..mmmmm ………… ya! Creare un polvo de sueño y lo vertire en el aire acondicionado y solo será esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de que se quedo dormido-

(va directo a un closet donde había dejado una pequeña maleta de mano)

Haber veamos ….. tengo la esencia de jazmín en polvo, esporas de las hojas dormilonas, clavel de sueño y menos mal que metí la olla pequeña… -

Después de unos minutos tenia una pequeña cantidad del polvo la cual vertió toda en el aire, cuando sintió que la presencia de Shaorang había disminuido y las demás igual decidió que era tiempo hacer el hechizo.

Ayame- (cerrando sus ojos)- cartas mágicas, que se alimentan del poder de las estrellas, aura mágica del sueño crea premoniciones constante para traer a tu dueña hasta Hong kong- (abriéndolos) espero que sea pronto!-

La mañana siguiente Shaorang se había despertado con mal genio ya que no había pasado una noche muy placentera, ya que por mucho que se quiso despertar se le había hecho imposible.

Shaorang se encontraba en el jardín tomando el desayuno, tranquilamente, tenia puesto su ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en un pants negro y una camisa desmangada color azul y unas muñequeras color negro

Ieran- buenos días hijo -

Shaorang- buenos días madre – (poniéndose de pie)-

Ieran- (tomando asiento)- Shaorang anoche que regrese, pude notar

que en el ambiente se encontraba un fuerte somnífero -

Shaorang- (volviendo a su asiento)- si madre anoche mientras estaba en la biblioteca me percate de eso pero no pude hacer nada.-

Ieran- entonces no te distes cuenta de una presencia poderosa-

Shaorang- la verdad si madre-

Ieran- ya veo!... pero sabes la presencia se me hizo conocida, con mas razón quiero el entrenamiento con Hitaro, esa joven oculta muchas cosas-

Shaorang- no se preocupe que esas dos han empezado… mmmmmm …. Me pregunto como irán?-

Ieran- como que esas dos?-

Shaorang- Meiling también esta entrenando, me sorprendí mucho cuando ella también me digo que quería entrenar-

Ieran- que bien que Meiling se allá puesto a entrenar-

* * *

Mientras en el lugar de entrenamiento, el cual era como un pequeño bosque ya que había un lago con su respetiva cascada en lo alto del lugar se encontraba un templo donde se practicaban las artes marciales y el aprendizaje con espadas, pero para llegar allí se tenían que subir 150 escalones.

Nuestras dos amigas se encontraban a penas comenzando porque lo único que tenían que hacer es estar dos horas sentadas aguantando la caída de agua.

Meiling- a…a..aa..chu!-

Ayame- estas bien-

Meiling- no! alguien esta hablando de mi … cuanto llevamos aquí sentadas-

Ayame- solo una hora- (cerrando sus ojos)

Meiling- esta me las pagas Shaorang… y después que hay que hacer-

Ayame-(abriendo un ojo)- subir y bajar las gradas 5 veces-

Meiling- QUE! YO NO AGUANTO MAS!

Ayame- te lo dice

Meiling- decirme q?

Ayame- que si no irían, haber problemas por tomar su carro-

Meiling- si te lo juro que había pensado en algo, pero en esto no!-

Ayame- jajajajaja!-

Meiling- no te rías-

Las dos – JAJAJAAJJA!-

* * *

En algún lugar se encuentran tres personas

Kogura- esa chiquilla idiota-

?- veo que no pudiste con lo que encomendó Sakuya-

Kogura- cállate charlott –

Charlott- veo que estas perdiendo facultades-

Kogura- una chiquilla se interpuso en mi ataque protegiendo a la otra chiquilla tonta-

Charlott- mmm… pues busca una mejor excusa por que Sakuya creo que no te perdonara fácilmente-

Kogura- no! al revés-

Charlott- como no entiendo-

Kogura- creo que esa chiquilla es mi primera pista para encontrar al guardián-

Sakuya- espero que estés en lo cierto-

Los dos- (arrodillándose)- mi señor-

Kogura- mi señor la energía que se sintió anoche es la misma solo que en menor intensidad que la que ocupo la tonta esa-

Sakuya- muy bien Kogura veo que tus habilidades han mejorado!...Charlott-

Kogura- gracias señor

Charlott- si mi señor

Sakuya- la chiquilla esta en la casa de los Li si Kogura esta en lo correcto ella debe ser la que reunirá a las esencias que el guardián quiere, para detener el mal . quiero que investigues las esencias que se necesitan-

Charlott- si! Señor- (desaparece)

Sakuya- y tu Kogura síguele la pista a esa-

Kogura- si! (al q charlott desaparece)

* * *

JAPON

Han pasado días desde el ataque que recibieron en Hong kong, el concilio de Japón decidió que se investigara mas todo lo que tenga que ver con el guardián de los elementos y quien es la persona que tras los ataques, ya que en Japón se habían recibido números ataques tratando de destruir algunos lugares donde se encuentran valiosa información, pero gracias a que la maestra de las cartas estaba protegiendo y ayudando, todos los ataque fueron frustrados.

Sakura se encontraba en una de las clases que tenia por la mañana en la facultad de derecho, la cual no estaba poniendo atención ya que no podía olvidar aquel sueño tan extraño y lo mas extraño es que algo le pasaba a una de las cartas sakura.

Las clases terminaron y ella se junto a tomoyo en el cafetín, tomoyo esta estudiando diseño de interiores aunque no habia olvidado lo locura por cocerle trajes a sakura y grabarla en cualquier momento

Tomoyo- sakura!

Sakura- hola tomoyo como ah estado tu dia?-

Tomoyo- bien hoy estuvo muy interesante la clases-

Sakura- ah ya veo-

Tomoyo- sakura que tienes?-

Sakura- ah como sabes q me pasa algo!-

Tomoyo- hay sakura te conozco de toda la vida se cuando te pasa algo…….. es algo relacionado a los incidentes que han estado ocurriendo –

Sakura- no es un sueño-

Flash back

_-Al principio estoy en una plaza solo veo las sombras de las personas, alguien me llama, empiezo a buscar a esa persona por todo el lugar hasta que llego a un punto donde alejado donde el viento empieza a rodearme hasta que se forma un remolino donde estoy dentro cuando de repente el viento desaparece dejándome en frente de una casa, al principio no se distingue pero poco a poco empiezo a ver el jardín y en medio hay una persona llamándome su voz es dulce y me dice que necesita me ayuda ella hace aparecer el libro de las cartas sakura y me muestras una carta, no la logro distinguir entre tanta niebla y lo ultimo que oigo es sigue tu corazón y en eso me regresa a a a a…… -_

fin flash back

y de alli no me acuerdo y es cuando me despierto-

tomoyo- ya le comentaste esto a kero-

sakura- si y lo que me dice es que talvez sueño me muestre una premonición-

* * *

Son alrededor de las 11am y nuestras aprendices apenas han desayunado y están apunto de empezar con su segunda orden.

Meiling- perate cuando le ponga las manos lo voy a hacer pedasos-

Shaoran- jajajaj y creer q me ganaras-

Meiling- no me tientes-

Shaorang- ha no te preocupes mei que ya mi mama sabes que "voluntariamente" te has unido al entrenamiento-

Mei- que! T.T no es justo –

Ayame- "hay algo q no me agrada, con el hechizo de ayer me di conocer un poco mis poderes lo extraño es que no hay nadie de los atacantes de la sakuya x ningún lado, esto no me agrada"

Shaorang- para algo hitaro-

Ayame- ah ah no nada…. Solo estoy preparándome , "tampoco me agradan los ataques q ha sufrido Japón tendré que investigar un poco"

* * *

hola, hola espero que les agrade este cap y resuelva algunas dudas y la verdad es q si es un SXS. 

Celina Sosa- esa es la idea que se lleven bien ya que su carácter es algo igual y lo q oculta poco a poco lo descubriras y bueno si es un sxs asiq cuidate y espero un ocmcentario tuyo.

loeannasakuraaome- jajaja hola loka bien y tu? veo q si te gusta mi fic y esa es la idea que esas dos locas se lleven bien y pues si ya estoy adelantando un poco lo de sxs asi que no te comas las ancias x q si no cuando te vas a estar algo gordita jajjajaja XD , bueno espero tu comentario de regreso.

Cuidate..

Y espero q a los que leen y no dejen reviews anímense y dejen uno pasa saber si les esta gustando la historia.

REVIEWS POR FA.!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuya- (sentado en su respectiva silla) -veamos por cuanto mas ………mi querido guardian aras tu aparición formal ………………JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…-

Catherine- se ve que estas muy contento con el descubrimiento de ayer….. no es así sakuya-

Sakuya- pues no te lo niego……….sabes muy bien que parte de nuestro éxito dependía de cómo enfrentar al guardián y a sus futuros aliados….

Catherine- estas seguro que el (señalando a un sujeto que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo) nos podrá ayudar…. Como tú dices a ganar-

Sakuya-mas que seguro…….. esto será un golpe tan pero tan duro, que morirá antes de haber empezado..

Los dos- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

Después de haber subido mas de 500 escalones, Meiling y Ayame estaban más que muertas, no era en parte por el entrenamiento si no por que ni siquiera habían comido nada de nada.

Meiling- se puede…..saaber….cuando..podre comer algo!

Shaorang- ni que estuvieras vieja mei jjjjjaa-

Meiling- COMO!...vieJA! te mostrare lo que hace esta vieja!-

Shaorang- ni se te ocurraa mei no!

Ayame - BASTA! (en una actitud seria tanto que hasta Shaorang sintió un poquitin de miedo)- parecen dos niños pequeños quejumbrosos que por todo pelean…ya quieren…. y tu (señalando a Shaorang)-yo también quisiera comer un poco.. si no quieres verte en problemas-

Shaorang- S….SI.(tomando su acostumbrada seriedad) será mejor que coman un poco antes de seguir con el entrenamiento con espadas, ya q no es cualquier entrenamiento ya que en este aparte de usar la espada también se pone en practica las artes marciales.

Ayame -me parece perfecto… por que este será el primero y último entrenamiento que haga-

Shaorang- quien te dijo que este seria el último entrenamiento que harás-

Ayame - YO!...y te puedo vencer en cualquier momento mas en un combate de espadas-

Meiling- siii! ya es hora que alguien le calle la boca de que a el nadie le puede ganar

Shaorang- ni lo sueñes

Ayame- (perdiendo su poca paciencia)- "será mejor que me calme, pero es que ya me tiene harta"- feh! (ahhhh ya see ) hagamos un trato si gano me dejas en paz y harás todo lo que mei te pida por una semana, incluyendo tu carro-

Shaorang- mi carro no!.. eso no entra

Ayame - que tienes miedo-

Shaorang- no!...y si yo gano ustedes dos terminaran mi entrenamiento y harán todo lo que diga en un semana también… es un trato-(extendiendo su mano)-

Ayame - es un trato!... prepárate para perder-

Shaorang- Ja!

Después de semejante trato hecho mei y Ayame fueron a desayunar ejemm… mejor dicho a almorzar, así que fueron a la casa para cambiarse eh ir a almorzar en un bonito restaurante.

Ayame había decidido que era mejor que cada una se fuera en su carro ya que tenía planeado separarse de mei después de salir a comer. Ayame iva vestida con una camisa sin mangas cuello de tortuga color crema, con una falda hasta la rodilla con aberturas a los lados que llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, su pelo iva recogido en una cola de caballo con unos cuantos mechones en su cara , encima llevaba unos lentes negros y unas sandalias, por su parte mei iva vestida con un capri _nda, esos llamados de pescador h_asta las caderas color negro, con una camisa de palangana roja, su cabello iva en sus dos acostumbradas dos coletas, en su cuello iva un preciosa gargantilla con un zafiro en medio, y unas zapatillas color rojo.

A pasado una hora y todavía se encontraban rumbo al restauran, el cual se encontraba al salir de la cuidad en zona alta y este se encontraba a un par de kilómetros adelante; solo tenían que pasar la siguiente curva y se podía notar una cabaña grande con un amplio estacionamiento con un paisaje muy bonito, Ayame estaciono su auto y junto a ella mei.

Mei- (bajándose)- hasta que por fin llegamos

Ayame- si es realmente bonito-

Mei- ah!-

Ayame - que pasa, dije algo

Mei- estas segura que te sientes bien-

Ayame- por que mei-

Mei- por que cuando me baje te dice que por fin habíamos llegado y tu me contestas que es realmente bonito

Ayame- ahhh eso…bueno eso ya no importa .. entramos

Mei- pues que creías que me iva a quedar parada viendo el restaurante-

Ayame- pues si verdad (abriendo la puerta del lugar)

Mesero- buenos días señoritas…mesa solo para dos?... o esperan a alguien mas?

Ayame- no.. solo para dos por favor

Mesero- quisieran vista panorámica…

Ayame- si-

Mesero -síganme por favor-

El mesero las guió hasta las mesas que se encontraban en el bacón donde se podía observar muy bien toda la ciudad y un poco más allá de esta, el gentilmente jalo la primera silla donde Ayame se sentó, y por supuesto hizo lo mismo que con Meiling. Seguidamente el mesero les paso el menú y se retiro.

Ayame- que vas a pedir mei

Meiling- pues no c… por donde empezar

Ayame- ehh…..Jajajajajajajaaj

Meiling- sabes por momentos te pareces a una amiga que conocí en Japón –(dejando en menú en la mesa)-

Ayame- de verdad-(viendo el menú)-

Meiling- si….. sabes Ayame desde que te conocí, siento que aparentas que todo siempre esta bien, pero es que hay veces que tus ojos demuestran una soledad y una tristeza –

Ayame- (bajando el menú y poniéndolo en la mesa) la verdad mei, es que hace tiempo murió el ser que mas quería en este mundo, lo triste es que fue dos semanas antes de ca…sar..nos (con lagrimas en los ojos)..pero sabes no es momentos de recordar cosas tristes-

Mei- tienes razón arriba esos ánimos, mesero (levantando su mano)- por favor sírvame un platillo de carne asada con ensalada y de postre quiero un cheesscake de oreo ahh y tráigame de tomar un jugo de fresa-

Mesero- y usted señorita-

Ayame- lo mismo por favor, pero que sean dos cheess cake, se puede retirar-

Mei-¿Dos?-

Ayame- si dos uno por que me gusta ese postre y otro para endulzarme el momento

Mei – bueno-

Después de que el mesero se retiro mei y ayame empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas de la una y de la otra, y de otras personas también par_ de chismosas ¬¬_ al rato el mesero llego con sus ordenes las cuales comieron con ganas ya que ninguna había probado bocado desde la mañana, después de terminar Ayame gentilmente pago la cuenta y se despidió de Meiling esta por su parte aprovecharía para ir a los centros comerciales a comprar unas cosas.

* * *

Ayame después de separarme de meiling se encontraba manejando en dirección opuesta al camino que habían tomado meiling, este camino la habia llevado a los bosques , y se habia desviado en un pequeño camino de polvo, pero después de un rato fue necesario que parqueara el carro ya que no se podía seguir, ya que al lugar donde iva quedaba mas adentro del bosque.

Ayame empezo a caminar y caminar ya que no podria exponerse a cualquier cosas, y menos sabiendo que sakuya no habia tomado represarias..

Ayame- que estara planeando sakuya esto no me gusta-

Lo mejor sera es visitar japon lo mas pronto posible .. esto se esta tornando bastante peligroso –

Voz- tu lo crees chiquilla tonta-

Ayame- que quieres!- (Ayame estaba en una pose tranquila pero atenta a los movimientos que podia predicir gracias a su energia)

Voz- a ti –

Ayame- jjjaaa permiteme reirme … si no me equivoco eres el mismo que ataco el concilio chino verdad!-

Voz- asi que si me recuerdas

Ayame- como no recordarte, que quieres Kogura-

Kogura- vaya, vaya quiero la revancha-

Ayame- con que la revancha por que Kogura-

Kogura- no seas cínica mujer, el día del ataque al concilio tu me mandantes a volar-

Ayame- pero como es eso posible si yo no tengo ningún poder-

Kogura- no seas mentirosas! Sabes muy bien que en el momento que tire la esfera para destruir al concilio TU! Te metiste no solo creando un campo de defensa para proteger a la otra mocosa, si no que también utilizaste un hechizo de absorción y de translación para revertir el ataque contra mi-

Ayame- asii! Pues fijate que no me acuerdo de eso-

Kogura- no seas estupida- (lanzándose a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el primer golpe que soltó hubiera sido un certero puñetazo en el estomago pero Ayame logro esquivarlo sutilmente y así sucesivamente el resto de golpes, moviéndose con una ligereza sorprendente)- deja de esquivarlos estupida mocosa-

Ayame- aprendo al esquivarlos, es como venzo al enemigo-(quedándose quieta al decir lo último, en ese momento Kogura aprovecha la distracción para soltar un puñetazo a la cara de Ayame pero esta logra detenerlo con su mano)- te dije estudio a mi enemigo (cada vez apretando mas la mano de su contrincante)

Kogura- maldita!- (pero este deja soltar otro golpe, pero este fue detenido igual que el anterior)- ja! Solo sabes esquivar, por q no sabes ..ahy… pelear, eres una cobarde q solo.-

Ayame- deja de decir tontera te mandare muy lejos de aki-

Kogura- jajajaj si como no!

Ayame- no me crees verdad, estamos cerca de un santuario en el cual no deja pasar energía, el mundo ni siquiera sabría q desapareciste por mi causa….

Kogura- eso es mentira!..(empieza a formar una bola de energia de sus manos)

Ayame- eso es un juego de niños…… neutralización… ya ves te lo dije..Nadie sabrá q aquí estas…. Energía que correr por el bosque conviertan su cuerpo en su prisión donde

Kogura- espera, espera…. yo te puedo ayudar-

Ayame- salir sea imposible hasta que se convierta en un sujeto de buenas intenciones- (en ese momento los ojos de Kogura cambian a un color blanco, y empieza a perder el control de este hasta q su cuerpo cae al suelo)- lo siento-


	6. capitulo 6

-sea imposible salir hasta que se convierta en un sujeto de buenas intenciones- sentencio Ayame-

En ese momento los ojos de Kogura cambian a un color blanco, y empieza a perder el control de este hasta q su cuerpo cae al suelo

- lo siento- con dejo de tristeza por parte de ella

Ayame se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Kogura el cual se encontraba cerca de unos arbustos, esta se agacha, empieza a rezar un hechizo y toca la frente de este con su dedo índice entonces el cuerpo de Kogura se empieza a elevarse hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura de Ayame.

-realmente lo siento.. se q no me puedes responder pero ..si me puedes oír y se que tu no eres una mala persona solo fuiste… mal instruido..-

Esta empieza a caminar por el sendero que lleva al templo donde es aguardada, en el camino se pueden observar distintas plantas y flores silvestres muchas de ellas medicinales o para pociones utilizadas en el templo mientras es seguida por el cuerpo de Kogura.

El recorrido no es muy largo y al llegar se puede observar la entrada de este la cual es marcada por dos estatuas una es mujer con una apariencia de 30 o 40 años, muy bonita con un largo vestido sus manos se encuentra a la altura del pecho sosteniendo un objeto redondo plano de color terracota con el símbolo del elemento tierra del otro lado se encuentra una mujer joven de unos 20 años sus ropas eran mas aguerridas, pero con majestuosidad sus manos al igual que la estatua de tierra las tenia a la altura del pecho pero en ellas se encontraba un enorme abanico abierto y en medio se encontraba unos dibujos de colores azules ,celestes y grises los cuales representaban al símbolo del aire. Y estas formaban el escudo que cubría al templo

-parece que las cosas se han mantenido muy bien- esta empieza a entrar y se da cuenta de una presencia- vaya!!! no pensé verte en este lugar-

-y yo realmente no pensé que se llegaría este momento- dijo la nana

-ni yo tampoco! Pero …… Sakuya ha aligerado las cosas…

- veo que haz usado uno de tus ataques mi niña-

-así es nana! Kogura andaba cerca del templo… y realmente no quería lastimarlo-

-veo que no haz cambiado en nada en este tiempo… sigues pensando que todos tenemos un lado bueno, pero bueno será mejor pasar a unas de las habitaciones del templo para que así te deje de seguir ese cuerpo- (señalando al cuerpo de Kogura)-

-nana no seas así también es un ser humano!..Aunque no sea exactamente de los buenos-

-entonces por que tratarlo como uno de los nuestros

-kogura- "maldita chiquilla … pronto saldré de aquí y entonces si que te matare"

- porque no somos como ellos!!-

- mmm.. bueno será mejor empezar a caminar- (y se da la vuelta)

Ayame empieza a seguir a su nana por el sendero formado por piedras redondas pulidas las cuales dan una impresión de flotar en ves de caminar por los distintos templos pequeños y jardines pero este termina al llegar al pequeño lago donde hay un pequeño muelle y un bote pequeño el cual se usa para llegar al templo principal ya que este se encuentra en el centro del lago.

-----------§§§§§§--------

Japón.

Sakura se encuentra preparando la cena ya que esta noche solo cenarían ella y su hermano ya que su papa se encuentra en una excavación .. vaya y como le alegraba que su padre no se encontrara en la ciudad por unos días ya que las cosas se estaban tornándose algo peligrosas; así que su única compañía era kero y el televisor que se encontraba encendido.

En ese momento sale un reportaje que llama la atención de saku.

Los extraños sucesos naturales que han pasado por todo tomoeda tiene alarmado a los ciudadanos ya que de seguir con vientos fuertes y tormentas inesperadas de electricidad, de nieve y granizos se dará una alerta amarilla .. para ustedes Tsuki Aino desde …..(es apagado el televisor desde la cocina)

Sakura- Kero que esta pasando .. últimamente eh estado peleando con seres de agua, nieve, electricidad, lodo…hasta con sombras..- dándose la vuelta para apagar el fuego de la cocina

Kero- no lo se con exactitud solo que esto solo es el inicio de lo que se avecina -

- te refieres de lo que nos hablo el señor kurashi- con una cuchara de madera en su mano derecha

-así es sak-

- pero exactamente contra que se peleara Kero- depositando lo de la cacerola en los respectivos platos

-la leyenda solo menciona que la maldad será liberada no específica cuando o donde-con estrellitas en los ojos

-además el sueño que se repite una y otra vez-

- haz visto más-

-no-

- Kero y el mago Clow sabia de esto-

-si pero no era mucho-

-entonces llamémosle a eriol- (sacando su cel del delantal que traía puesto)

Saku empieza a marcar el número el cual ya es conocido para ella espera en línea mientras espera que le contesten.

Mientras del otro lado de la línea se encuentra un joven de 21 años en su cama tratando de dormir tan siquiera lo que restaba de la noche cuando su cel empieza a sonar y a sonar y a sonar mientras este agarra su almohada y se la pone en la cabeza para así tratar de no escuchar pero cada vez la melodía era mas y mas fuerte abatido estiro su mano hacia la mesa de noche donde por desgracia-suerte del que estaba llamando había dejado su cel

-Ahhhlo!- dijo todo soñoliento

-hola Eriol!!!!!! Como estas? Lo siente te e despertado verdad - dijo una muy alegre saku

-Sakura bien no realmente., pero que es lo que sucede para que una bella señorita llame a estas horas- suponiendo el porque de la llamada

- eriol! No se te escapa nada verdad- con un poquitin de enojo fingido-

-pues realmente no… jajaja .. pero esto tiene que ver con los sucesos ocurridos en tomoeda verdad-

- pues si!! Kero me comentaba de la leyenda y se han estado haciendo investigaciones junto con el concilio de china pero los resultados han sido muy pocos tu sabes mas de esto eriol-

- un poco. Pero no creo saber mas de lo que los concilios han averiguado.. sakura tu no has tenido sueños premonitorios?-

- si!!! Tu también los tienes – en su cara se podía ver facciones de sorpresa ante la pregunta de eriol

- por casualidad no es una mujer la que te llama?- esperando que sea la misma persona

-si!! y me enseña un lugar ..como un jardín de una casa-

-si a mi también me hace ver ese lugar .. pero no se creo que ya he estado alli-

-yo también pero no recuerdo muy bien-

-entonces parto hoy mismo a Japón creo que juntos encontraremos la respuesta-

- entonces hasta mañana eriol – y cuelga

Eriol se levanta y camina hacia la ventana en donde se puede observar un bello paisaje y un pronto amanecer "aunque pienso que esto tiene que ver con la casa Li"

Mientras Sakura se queda pensativa ya que no esperaba que eriol tuviera el mismo sueño que era realmente ese sueño y que quería esa mujer que la llamaba pero de algo estaba segura y era que ella ya había estado en ese lugar.

-----§§§§§§§§§§--------

Por otro lado en el templo principal se encontraban dos personas platicando en una de salas de este.

-Así que esta en un entrenamiento … eh!- mientras en el rostro de la nana se formaba una sonrisa-

-No te burles!... que ya me tiene cansada de seguir sus tontas ordenes- con cara de fastidio

-Entonces que harás sabes que es esencial que estés en esa casa- dijo la nana

-Cuando haz visto que yo pierda un encuentro nana – dijo Ayame con una media sonrisa

-solo espero que no te pases y que le dirás cuando le ganes? – tomando una actitud seria y sus manos se posan en sus caderas en forma de jarrón

-una verdad a medias- dijo Ayame imaginándose la cara de sorpresa de este al verse derrotado

- solo espero que cuides lo que dices-

- descuida….. no sospechara nada … y hablando de sospechas que has hecho el cuerpo de kogura nana- viéndola un poco sospechosa

- ah lo eh dejado en una de las habitaciones de a lado donde lo pueda vigila- dijo la nana con un poco de desconfianza

-sabes que ese hechizo solo lo podrá romper cuando su alma sea buena- levantándose de donde estaba sentada

-donde vas eh! … acaso quieres dejar a tu nana solo en este lugar- dijo la nana en forma de reproche

- OH sabes bien que aquí no estarás sola los espíritus andan libres y toman formas- rió Ayame – además ya es tarde y pueden notar mi ausencia en la casa Li hasta luego nana- se acerco a su nana y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejia.

Ayame salio de la sala donde se encontraba hace rato platicando y se dirigía hacia la salida del templo pero antes decidió pasar viendo a su "reen" el cual se encontraba a pocos metros de la salida. Abrió la puerta del cuarto uno muy bonito pensó ella vio que todo estuviera en orden y entonces se dio cuanta de algo…un espíritu de la naturaleza se encontraba allí y no cualquiera sino el de la sabiduría.- el cambiara lo veras!- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer del cuarto y con esas palabras en mente cerro la puerta.

La noche había avanzado bastante mientras estuvo dentro del templo y en los jardines se pudieron ver los diferentes espíritus compartiendo o jugando a paso rápido llego a al entrada principal de todo aquel templo y desde allí el bosque se encontraba en penumbras dando otro aspecto un poco escalofriante al que se podía ver en la mañana; así que se interno en el, a paso rápido teniendo en cuenta que ya se había retrasado mucho un poco agitada llego hasta donde había dejado el auto.

Ayame llego a eso de las 9 con algo a la casa de los Li, se estaciono y bajo del auto de lo mas normal posible, camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta entro y la cerro nuevamente en eso se acordó que no había cenado nada y que pasaría a la cocina para comer algo ligero, pero en eso escucho voces provenientes de la sala así que avanzo hasta allí se quedo observando desde un Angulo que se supone que no era visible cuando decidió darse la vuelta y retirarse una voz la detuvo.

-Veo que ya ha regresado Srta. Hitaro- dijo la Sra. Li- por que no viene y nos acompaña.

-Será un placer Sra. – con una forjada sonrisa- " tu y tu curiosidad por q no se pueden percatar de mi presencia o si?.. nahh... no lo creo "

-Donde has estado- pregunto Li- pensábamos que te encontrabas con Meiling pero esta ha regresado sola-

-Tengo otros asuntos pendientes que requieren de mi presencia- dijo Ayame sonando lo mas fría posible.

-disculpa a mi hijo Hitaro y entendemos perfectamente nosotros también atendemos otros asuntos que no tienen que ver con magia- dijo la sra. Li con su acostumbrado tono de seriedad y tranquilidad- ya has comido algo?

- pues realmente no los asuntos - adoptando una pose pensativa- "y no los hice con la interferencia de Kogura los olvide"

-decías querida- interrumpió la Sra.

-saliendo de sus pensamientos - ah si…. que los asuntos me absorbieron el tiempo y todavía me quedaron unos pendientes.

-entonces pediré que te sirvan algo de comer- dijo la Sra. Li levantándose del sofá donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada que conectaba con un largo corredor y así desapareció de la vista de ellos-

- no te creo nada- dijo Li

- y a mi que.. es muy tuyo el problema- dijo Ayame con enojo

- prepárate mañana se realizara la apuesta- dijo Li con una expresión de triunfo- y no aceptare la revancha.

-entonces prepárate a cumplir todo lo que te diga Meiling- dijo Ayame- que no pienso perder para nada!- mientras en su cara se formaba una enorme sonrisa y soltaba una carcajada- y como tu dijiste …jajaj…yo tampoco aceptare una revancha..jajajaja

--------§§§§§§§§§---------

NDA; espero que les allá gustado este capitulo y disculpen la tardanza espero sus reviews comentando lo que les pareció el capi….ah sin reviews no hay sig CAPII…asi q dejen algunos si!!!


End file.
